english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Diablo III: Rise of the Necromancer (2017)
Diablo III: Rise of the Necromancer is an expansion pack for Diablo III. It was released on June 27, 2017. Voice Actors - English 'Player Characters' *Barbarian - Female - Athena Karkanis (Footage) *Barbarian - Male - Dorian Harewood (Footage) *Crusader - Female - Mary Elizabeth McGylnn (Footage) *Crusader - Male - Gideon Emery (Footage) *Demon Hunter - Female - Laura Bailey (Footage) *Demon Hunter - Male - Robin Atkin-Downes (Footage) *Monk - Female - Rajia Baroudi (Footage) *Monk - Male - Jamieson Price (Footage) *Necromancer - Female - Eliza Jane Schneider *Necromancer - Male - Ioan Gruffudd *Witch Doctor - Female - Erica Luttrell (Footage) *Witch Doctor - Male - Carl Lumbly (Footage) *Wizard - Female - Grey Delisle (Footage) *Wizard - Male - Crispin Freeman (Footage) 'Leading Cast' *Adria - Alyson Reed (Footage) *Deckard Cain - Michael Gough (Footage) *Leah - Jennifer Hale (Footage) *Malthael - Paul Nakauchi (Footage) *Tyrael - Jonathan Adams (Footage) 'Followers' *Enchantress - Sumalee Montano (Footage) *Scoundrel - Troy Baker (Footage) *Templar - Dominic Keating (Footage) *Blacksmith - Simon Templeman (Footage) *Jeweler - James Hong (Footage) *Mystic - Gaille Heidemann (Footage) 'Additional Characters' *Abd al-Hazir - Brian George (Footage) *Asheara - Courtenay Taylor (Footage) *Auriel - Cree Summer (Footage) *Azmodan - David Sobolov (Footage) *Belial - Jim Ward (Footage) *Captain Hale - Lloyd Sherr (Footage) *Captain Rumford - Greg Ellis (Footage) *Emperor Hakan - Sofia Pirri (Footage) *Imperius - Rick Wasserman (Footage) *Itherael - James Horan (Footage) *King Leoric/Skeleton King - Joe J. Thomas (Footage) *Lorath - Yuri Lowenthal (Footage) *Maghda - Susanne Blakeslee (Footage) *Mistress of Pain - Claudia Black (Footage) *Zoltun Kulle - Steve Blum (Footage) *Urzael - Abraham Benrubi (Footage) 'Additional Voices' *Adam Alexi-Malle (Footage) *Adrian Paul (Footage) *Alan Shearman (Footage) *Amber Hood (Footage) *Andre Sogliuzzo (Footage) *Anthony Skordi (Footage) *Ari Rubin (Footage) *Armin Shimerman (Footage) *Barry Dennen (Footage) *Bob Klein (Footage) *Brandon Lumbly (Footage) *Carlos Larkin (Footage) *Chris Edgerly (Footage) *Claudia Christian (Footage) *Courtenay Taylor (Footage) *Daniel Riordan (Footage) *Dave B. Mitchell (Footage) *Dave Fouquette (Footage) *Dave Mallow (Footage) *Dave Wittenberg (Footage) *David Haley (Footage) *David Krumholtz (Footage) *David Lodge (Footage) *David McCallum (Footage) *David Shaughnessy (Footage) *Debbi Derryberry (Footage) *Diane Michaelle (Footage) *Eliza Jane Schneider (Footage) *Fred Melamed (Footage) *Fred Tatasciore (Footage) *Gideon Emery (Footage) *Greg Chun (Footage) *Haaz Sleiman (Footage) *Helena Charbila (Footage) *Hope Levy (Footage) *Ike Amadi (Footage) *Jake Eberle (Footage) *James Patrick Stuart (Footage) *Jason Canning (Footage) *Jason Marsden (Footage) *Jason Miller (Footage) *JB Blanc (Footage) *Jessica Straus (Footage) *Jim Mahoney (Footage) *Jim Meskimen (Footage) *Jim Pirri (Footage) *Joe Brooks (Footage) *Joe Ochman (Footage) *John Kassir (Footage) *Jon Olson (Footage) *Jonathan Oldham (Footage) *Jonno Roberts (Footage) *Julian Holloway (Footage) *Karen Strassman (Footage) *Kat Cressida (Footage) *Kate Higgins (Footage) *Katie Fabel (Footage) *Keith Silverstein (Footage) *Kevin Shinick (Footage) *Kieron Elliott (Footage) *Kirk Thornton (Footage) *Kim Mai Guest (Footage) *Marc Worden (Footage) *Marcelo Tubert (Footage) *Mark Ivanir (Footage) *Masasa Moyo (Footage) *Matt Mercer (Footage) *Matt Riedy (Footage) *Matt Yang King (Footage) *Matthew Waterson *Michael Hawley (Footage) *Michael McConnohie (Footage) *Michael Sorich (Footage) *Misty Lee (Footage) *Neil Kaplan (Footage) *Nicholas Guest (Footage) *Nick Jameson (Footage) *Noah Blake (Footage) *Omid Abtahi (Footage) *Patrick Seitz (Footage) *Paul Eiding (Footage) *Paul St. Peter (Footage) *Peter Jessop (Footage) *Peter Sabri (Footage) *Philece Sampler (Footage) *Pramod Mani (Footage) *Raya Meddine (Footage) *Richard Green (Footage) *Rita Rani (Footage) *Roger Rose (Footage) *Roxanne Beckford (Footage) *Salli Saffioti (Footage) *Sammy Boyarsky (Footage) *Sarah Ripard (Footage) *Scott Whyte (Footage) *Sharif Ibrahim (Footage) *Sharmila Devar (Footage) *Sharon Muthu (Footage) *Stephanie Sheh (Footage) *Steve Josefson (Footage) *Tara Platt (Footage) *Terry Stone (Footage) *Therese McLaughlin (Footage) *TJ Ramini (Footage) *Travis Willingham (Footage) *Vanessa Marshall (Footage) *Vernon Wells (Footage) *Vic Polizos (Footage) *Victor Villar-Hausar (Footage) *Wendee Lee (Footage) *Yuri Lowenthal (Footage) *Zach Hanks (Footage) 'Monster Voice Effects' *Angela Shih (Footage) *Anthony Anderson (Footage) *Anthony Hanson (Footage) *Beresford Bennett (Footage) *Brandy Stiles (Footage) *Brian Sommer (Footage) *Candace Thomas (Footage) *Casey Fulton (Footage) *Chris Mountain (Footage) *Darryl Karylo (Footage) *Dave Fouquette (Footage) *David Sanchez (Footage) *David Sobolov (Footage) *Dee Bradley Baker (Footage) *Derek Rakos (Footage) *Elaine Yang (Footage) *Fred Tatasciore (Footage) *Jessica Gee (Footage) *Jim Pirri (Footage) *Joanne Cheng (Footage) *Joe J. Thomas (Footage) *Jon Olson (Footage) *Lani Minella (Footage) *Lucien Dodge (Footage) *Marilyn Hughes (Footage) *Matt Mercer (Footage) *Matt Uelmen (Footage) *Melissa Hutchinson (Footage) *Michael Gough (Footage) *Nathan LaMusga (Footage) *Nolan North (Footage) *Patrick Seitz (Footage) *Paul Kubit (Footage) *Peter Lurie (Footage) *Steve Blum (Footage) *Sunil Malhotra (Footage) *Susan Silo (Footage) *Timothy Ismay (Footage) *Troy Baker (Footage) *Whit Hetford (Footage) *William Roseman (Footage) Category:Video Games Category:2017 Video Games